Secound Love
by Morbid Love
Summary: Sarah is dead and Jareth has found another to love but this time he won't be nice Rated R for up comming Chapters
1. Wishes

THE SECOND LOVE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the movie if I did Jareth's life would be a living hell :P  
  
  
  
Intro: Jareth loved Sarah and he always will but she died from a car accident two years ago and he found, after two years of moping around in the cemetery, a new girl to dwell on, Crystal Torres. She became his new subject of interest, having a stepmother and a wild imagination was the only thing the two girls had in common. Sarah was dark haired and dark eyed with fair skin, while Crystal was blond haired, blue eyed with tan skin. Jareth wanted Crystal as much as he had wanted Sarah, but this time he would get what he wanted he tried being polite now he was going to use force.  
  
Crystal opened the front door of her house her arms loaded with groceries, only to find her stepmother standing there tapping her foot impatiently. "Where have you been? Partying with your friends most likely." Shelly said looking at her stepdaughter. "Look at my arms and tell me would I go to a party at Lucky's" Crystal yelled at Shelly. A white and tan barn owl watched the two women fight from the bay window. "Crystal you're 17 you need to stop acting so selfishly and start taking care of your sister." Shelly said calmly. At this Crystal lost it Jareth thought that if she had magic the house would have exploded. "First Heather is your kid you take care of her, second I always take care of her so you can lure dad away to some wonderful resort every weekend." Crystal yelled to Shelly seeing her little sister smirk from her hiding behind her mom's back. Crystal ran up to her room in the attic.  
  
'Now' Jareth thought to himself as he flew up to a branch near the attic window, 'get her now you don't know if you'll get another chance'. Crystal slammed the trap door shut and launched herself on to her bed, hid her face in the pillows and cried. After about fifteen minuets of crying heard a slight tap-tap on her window. She looked at her window to see the lovely barn owl that was always there. She opened the window to let her winged friend in, "Hullo boy," She said drying her eyes, ", come to cheer me up." The owl cocked his head and hooted in response. Crystal laughed and kissed her little friend on the top of his head. "You are so nice to me White," Crystal cooed to the owl softly saying the nickname she'd given him, "I wish you could take me away, right now."  
  
Wind gushed in through the window and when her hair finally settled down letting her see, what she saw frightened her. Instead of lying on her bed running her fingers through the feathers on the head of an owl, she found herself in the arms of a man. Her fingers running through the wild mane of blond hair on his head. His perfect lips held a smirk as his arm, wrapped around her waist, pulled her closer to him. "Who are you," she asked trying to pull away from him? "Normally you call me White, but my subjects know me as Jareth the Goblin King." The man said grinning wider at her failing attempt to get away from him. "Goblin King," Crystal repeated getting more and more frightened by the minuet, she had once read a play that mention a Goblin King named Jareth, but it was supposed to be a work of fiction yet there was Jareth lying next to her in her bed of all places. "What do you want with me," Crystal questioned not wanting to be any closer to the bulge in the crotch of his tight pants. "I'm shocked so see that you don't know," Jareth said in mock surprise, "you called me here to take you away and I shall." "What!!!!!!! I didn't call you here to take me away I.I," Crystal stopped realizing that she did in fact ask him to take him away. "You look so cute with that confused look upon you face my pet," Jareth said taking her chin in his hand and leaned in to kiss her. This was all too much for Crystal, "I am not and will never by your pet," to punctuate her statement she kneed him in the chest and took her moment of freedom to get off the bed. She ran toward the trap door but to her disappointment it disappeared as she was about to open it, there was no escape for her now.  
  
So what do you think the next chapter will be up soon Jareth takes Crystal to his castle what awaits her there. And if you must know Jareth has no sibs in this story because I find that confusing and Sir Didymus and friends will be in the story later so please review. 


	2. Temper Temper

THE SECOND LOVE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movie Labyrinth, but I do own Crystal and Sarah is somewhat in this story not just the prologue  
  
CHAPTER 2: TEMPER TEMPER  
  
Most people in the world, myself included, would think that this was a bad situation for Crystal, I hate being wrong. "You put that back now," Crystal screamed at Jareth throwing one of her best reverse round kicks at his head. "Now, watch your temper pet," Jareth said caching her leg right before it contacted, "and why would I go and do a thing like that?" Crystal tried to wrench her foot out of his grip but failed losing her balance and smashing the back of her head on the wooden floor. "I'm not going to try that again," Crystal said more to herself than Jareth. "Get me out of here," she said out loud before realizing the very bad mistake she had just made. "I thought you'd never ask," Jareth said sweeping her into his arms. Try as she might, Crystal couldn't escape from his arms despite the fact that she new she was just going to end up hurting her head again if he dropped her.  
  
Crystal felt the wind wrap its icy arms around them before she opened her eyes to the change of scenery. They were no longer in her small cramped attic but a spacious stone bedroom. A roaring fire blazed on the east wall while the west wall held three doors, the north wall held her ticket out of the room aka the exit, shoved up agents the south wall next to the window was a blood red canopy bet with curtains on the foot, right, and left sides of the bed. 'Wait that's a king-size bed and we're right next to it, as if I already had enough problems,' Crystal thought to herself as she looked at the bed then at her captor. Seeing where Jareth's eyes were she let out an agitated sigh. "Heads a little higher, darling," she said tilting his chin towards her face. "Darling," Jareth said coyly with a mischievous smirk on his face, "is that my new pet name dear?" Crystal, wanting to slap herself for that, struggled again this time somewhat achieving her goal as he dropped her.right on the bed. Before she had a moment to struggle Jareth pounced on her pinning her down. Pinning her arms to both sides of her head, one in each hand, Jareth started to nibble Crystal's neck. Trying not to give into the pleasure he gave her Crystal barely managed to whisper "Let me go." "Why? You know your enjoying it," Jareth said in her ear before returning to her neck. 'No, no, no, no. I don't like this. Get a hold of yourself girl or else he might rape you, damn why didn't I pay attention in self-defense,' Crystal thought to her self, brining her knees up. Her legs, Jareth didn't pin her legs down to the bed just her hands, he was on his hands and knees. "Oh, Jareth," Crystal purred carefully bringing her knees up to her stomach without him noticing. "Mmm, yes Love," Jareth said his lips brushing her neck causing her to shiver making him grin. "You were right I do like this," Crystal purred one of her hands stroking his making him look up at her. "Is that so," Jareth said releasing her hands, one of his hands was now playing with a strand of her hair while the other played with one of the straps on her tank-top. "Uh-huh, just not from you," Crystal said using both her hands and feet to launch him off the bed.  
  
As a startled Jareth began to just realize what had happed, Crystal made a break for it going to the closes door to her. Running to the other side of the door and slamming it shut, Crystal found herself in yet another, but smaller bedroom. Grabbing the closes chair to her she put it so the top of the back of the chair under the doorknob keeping anyone who tried that door out. Backing up away from the door guess whom she bumped into, you guessed Jareth you win 5 million dollars, NOT. Turning around, muttering "please not him" over and over to herself Crystal looked up to see Jareth frowning at her [A/N: Jareth's two, three inches taller then Crystal, him being 6 feet and all]. "I see you found your room," Jareth said still frowning, "you will be staying in here for the next two weeks only to come out for meals for kicking me." "Are you grounding me" Crystal questioned unbelievingly putting her hands on her hips? "You can call it that, but I prefer the term punishment. And be warned you got off easy this time do that again and you might not live to make another mistake." He said sternly before disappearing. "Yes master," Crystal muttered to herself after he left only to here a deep laugh inside her head 'I don't mind that title but you can call me Jareth'. 'Shit he can hear me the jackass' she thought to her self no longer feeling safe heck she never felt entirely safe but the meter just dropped again. Finding the door locked she looked around the room it was much like Jareth's but much more feminine. The bed was emerald and there was a vanity next to one of the three doors. The fireplace was lit and was slowly warming the room. Putting the chair back in front of the fire now seeing the point of it useless since Jareth could just appear in her room when he wanted to she checked out the other doors. The door to Jareth's room was in the middle, she opened the one on its right to find a closet full of clothes feeling tired she went inside to find a nightgown [yes it was that big]. After finding a long-sleeved nightgown with a not too low neckline, she looked in the door on the left to find a very big bath room the bath was more like a small pool with a tap and on the wall closest to her was a square of transparent, yet not see-through glass that was a shower bigger than the one in the hall bathroom at her house. There were two stalls on the west wall, thank god. And on the wall opposite of her was a door leading to you-know-who's room. 'Great not only do we have adjoining rooms but I have to share a bathroom with him.' She thought groaning to her self. Next to the shower two robes hung on the wall, a blue silk one and a black cotton one. Two white towels sat on a counter next to them. Putting her nightgown next tow the towels Crystal took off her clothes and got into the shower. After about an hour or so she got out dried off and got dressed for bed. Refolding the towel and putting it where she'd put her nightgown was she gathered up her clothes she was just about to leave when His Royal Annoyance walked in. "Please don't tell me that I missed you bathing," Jareth said playfully with that annoying yet handsome smirk on his face. "Shut-up and leave me alone I'm tired," she retorted heading for the door. "Well, it's not my fault you stayed at your friend's until ten then went shopping so you'd have an excuse when you got home." Jareth said just as Crystal reached the door. "How the hell," She said turning to face him, "I can't believe it, you've been watching me for how long?" "About a year now and I found your life entertaining." Jareth said walking over to the bath and began filling it up as he took off his shirt. "Hey wait until I leave," Crystal said turning around and leaving the bathroom. Closing the door behind her Crystal looked around the room again she noticed a black ball of fur in the middle of her bed. Getting closer to her bed to see what it was Crystal realized it was a fluffy black kitten. "Hey kitty," she said putting the kitten on a pillow so she could get in bed. As she began to float off into dreamland the little kitten snuggled up next to her.  
  
Well that's chapter 2 tell me what you think this kinda took me a while 


	3. Miniskirts and Nightmares

SECOND LOVE MINI SKIRTS AND NIGHTMARES  
  
Disclaimer: read chapter one  
  
It was the best of times, as if. Crystal woke up felling too hot and with a lump on the back of her head. 'Why me,' she thought to herself staring at the emerald canopy above her head, ', I did nuthin wrong I just tried to kick him and did kick him plus I insulted him.' Crystal got up and went to her closet to find something to wear. She expected medieval-style clothes maybe renaissance, but instead, thankfully modern-style non-prep clothes. The only bad thing is there was only one pare of pants the rest were black pleather [plastic made to look like leather very shinny] mini skirts the pants were pink pleather. All shirts were black tank tops. 'I should've seen this coming a mile away with that perverted mind of his,' Crystal thought as she grabbed the nearest skirt/shirt ensemble and headed for the bath room, only to walk in on the pervert king himself. "Well there goes my semi-good morning." Crystal said keeping her eyes away from the bathing king. "Mine just got better," Jareth said smirking in that annoying way he does, "care to join me." "I'll stick to the shower thank you very much,' Crystal retorted heading for the shower. Then it hit her, how was she going to undress without him seeing her? Jareth obviously noticing this too, swam over to the side nearest to her, rested his chin on his arms leaning on the side staring up at her, smirking. Crystal, not wanting him to have the satisfactory of seeing her naked, simply took a towel put one corner under a bar of soap on the counter, witch came up just below her neck, and another corner in the door of the shower creating a nice little screen. "Your no fun," Jareth pouted. [A/N that would look just so irresistible] "And you're a perv," Crystal retorted throwing her nightgown at him from behind the screen. She then wrapped the towel around her, stepped in the shower, closed the door and threw the towel over the glass where it landed nicely on the floor. Before she turned on the water she heard Jareth get out of the bath with an exasperated sigh and leave. Crystal then showered felling satisfied.  
  
~*~ [that's my sign for some time later]  
  
Ah breakfast, the most important meal of the day, it's when you get to fling ity-bity pieces of egg at people! "Now Crystal," Jareth said looking at Crystal who was busy making a mountain out of her breakfast while not trying to get eggs on the sleeves of the sweatshirt that she had when he took her, "considering the fact that yesterday was your first day here, your punishment will be shortened to one week, but I warn you if you ever do anything like that again I'll" "First of all I'm not yours, I don't belong to you. You can't punish me like I'm a child and the only thing I did wrong was refuse to let you rape me." Crystal screamed a Jareth bringing her fist down onto her plate, smashing the china cutting her hand and wrist in many places. "You are mine and I'll do what I damn well please with you," Jareth yelled throwing his plate at her witch broke on the upper part of her right arm, "You are an ungrateful wench who should be thankful to be with me instead of some other Fae who would have probably killed you by now you bitch." "I'd rather be dead than be with you," Crystal screamed ignoring the stabbing pain in her arms and the blood that was heavily flowing from them, "you sick little tormented bastard." With this said Crystal fled from the dinning hall only to be lost in the mazes of halls in the castle. ~J~ [that means Jareth time] 'Oh shit, what have I done' Jareth thought to himself while looking around the dinning hall. There was china shattered every where. Walking out into the hall he saw a trail of little blood droplets leading to the right passageway. 'A blood trail? She couldn't have been bleeding that bad or could she. I must find her soon.'  
  
~C~ [that means Crystal time] Crystal fell onto the floor right in front of the dead end the fourth she'd run into since she fled the dinning hall. She was tiered from running and from the blood loss mostly the blood loss. Crystal dragged her self into a corner and looked into the passageway the she just came from. Blood was on the wall and floor, Jareth would easily find her 'Hopefully I'll be dead before he gets here,' she thought to her self as she fainted.  
  
~J~ 'Please wake up soon, please I'm sorry,' Jareth thought over and over to himself as he watched Crystal sleep on the bed. It had been an hour since he'd found her and had quickly brought her to his room and called a medic. The cuts had been healed and she'd been given a potion to restore the blood but she had yet to wake. He had been sitting next to the bed never moving as he wondered what she was dreaming.  
  
© [Crystal's Dreams]  
  
"I'm going to get to he can't protect you forever." This is what the voice said over and over. Crystal had been running away from the voice for as long as she could remember her nightmares, now as she ran for the first time she saw scenery, everything was covered in blood, hands reached up from the ground a held her where she stood. "Someone help me!!" she screamed out into the vast wasteland of her dream. Again and again, over and over she called for help until a shadow covered her body and the voice stopped and was replaced with an evil laughter.  
  
~J~ He had sat up suddenly when Crystal had started calling out, but what had made him worry was the fact that he could not enter her dreams. This was something he had been able to do since he was a small child but only a strong mind could block him and he had been in Crystal's dreams before so he knew some thing was very wrong. Suddenly Crystal sat up and screamed at the top of her lungs. "It's ok," Jareth whispered to her hold her close and stroking her hair, "your awake now nothings going to hurt you." "Oh, Jareth," Crystal said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "it was so awful there was blood everywhere and the hands and that voice it said that it get me." "It's ok it was just a dream nothing more." Jareth cooed softly stroking her hair but at the same time thinking 'was it just a dream or was it real?'  
  
A/N: that's chapter 3 please tell me what you think. Btw this couple will turn back into the bickering couple we know in the morning or will they? 


End file.
